


Home

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Demisexual Doctor, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attack, Pete's World, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: The Doctor awoke with a start. Panic and disorientation threatened to overtake him.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for @legendslikestardust and pride month with a demisexual Doctor.

The Doctor awoke with a start. Something was wrong. No, _several_ things were wrong. He was too bloody hot. His head was too quiet, no gentle hum of his TARDIS in his mind. And his hearts! One of them was missing. He tried to engage his respiratory bypass, but that too was gone. Panic and disorientation threatened to overtake him. He had never felt like this, not even during the year that never was. 

But there was the warm body curled up against him as well, which made no sense. He only ever did that with Rose. Never before her, and never after. She was the only one he desired. 

He sucked in a breath, daring to believe what it might mean, and caught a familiar scent. 

“Rose!” he gasped as he looked down, taking in the golden crown of her hair. 

He watched as Rose’s eyes opened in the dim light of the hotel room and she lifted her head from his chest. She took in his face and rubbed soothing circles over his racing, single heart. 

“‘M here, Doctor,” she whispered. “You’re okay.”

He nodded as the past day flashed across his memory. London. The Crucible. Bad Wolf Bay. Getting his own forever with Rose. 

Yes, he _was_ okay because he was with her. He was finally _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> This morning FB memories told me I finished all current (at the time) new Doctor Who 4 years today and that was the day I jumped eagerly into the Doctor x Rose fanfic hole. I haven't looked back since. :D


End file.
